Team DLT
by xXSniperKingXx
Summary: At a young age, Drake was adopted into the Ebony family. After getting accustomed to his new life he was trained to be the very best, to be the very image that was the Ebony name. Now after his 17th birthday, he is enrolling to Beacon Academy. Little does he know that he will soon experience the adventure of a life time, with a Faunus by his side, what could go do wrong? DLT Delete
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys, after reading the Crossover Rose of Zero, I wanted to make one as well so here goes nothing. Hope you all like it! Disclaimer: I own my OC's Drake and Tashibi, nothing else.**

Chapter 1

One school to another

_My name is Drake Ebony, adopted son of Earl Ebony and Carol Ebony, owners of THE largest producers of dust in the world along with several weapon producing companies. They adopted me when I was 8 because of my mother's birth defect, she was unable to produce offspring and seeing as they couldn't have a child of their own they turned to adoption._

_They welcomed me into their home, raised me like their own child, and trained me to be the splitting image that was the Ebony name. My Father was strict and a great father figure while my mother was kind and gentle, she would often tell me stories of her time as an active huntress, the sights she'd seen, the monsters she'd fought, all of it sounded wonderful. She said she was trained at Beacon Academy, when asking my father about attending Beacon he's smiled and said I could go._

_It was surprising to say the least, usually he never want me to leave home unless we were headed off as a family, now he was saying I could go ahead and attend Beacon. I was not going to question him, instead I thanked him and begun filling out Forms for Beacon, my father always hired the best tutors for me so I easily fulfilled the requirements for Beacon Academy, sadly having private tutors also meant I never really learned how to talk or interact with others. It didn't stop me though, after two weeks I found myself on this Airship to Beacon Academy with many others around my own age. I hope I can make some friends in this new place that is to be my new home._

=Note saved=

"_So this is what the city looks like from above, funny, it looks much the roof of fathers Dust Factories."_ I thought closing my Scroll, attaching at to me belt I started watching out the window as the ship flew over the city. The News then came on; I never listened much to it. All I got was a Criminal Mastermind had robbed a Dust shop, and something about a Faunus protest. The news was switched off and replaced with, what I would assume was, a prerecorded message from a woman, she wore a white shirt, black skirt, had blond hair with glasses.

"Hello and Welcome to Beacon. My name is Glynda Goodwitch; you are among the privileged few who received the honor of attending this prestigious Academy. Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace and as Future Huntsmen and Huntresses; it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training needed to protect our world." and with that her image vanished.

"Wow!"

"Hey check it out!"

The others happily began looking out the window. Behind me I could hear someone moaning, looking back at him, he seemed like he was about to puke. It was clear he had motion sickness, much more common than people would think. Not even a moment later a girl with long blond hair kept yelling "Gross". Another younger looking girl in red and black kept telling her to get away because she had puke on her shoe, and personally I wasn't going to look and see if she was correct.

"This is going to be a long day." I chuckled grabbing a handkerchief from one of my cut-off sleeves.

"_Oh Five elemental spirits..."_

"_What the hell?"_ I thought looking around the ship. "Did you hear something?" I asked no one in particular.

"Hear what? All I heard was my sister calling him "Vomit Boy"." The girl in red said pointing toward the front of the ship.

Looking back to the girl, she stared at me while blond haired girl, whom I assumed was her sister, whipped the vomit off her shoe with the handkerchief. Shaking my head I sighed "I must be hearing things." I said walking away from them, heading towards the front of the ship.

Outside I took a big, deep breath. "The air is so much cleaner here." I smiled looking across the large open courtyard.

"_Heed my summoning..."_

There is was again, what was that? Looking around I tried to find the source but once again no luck.

"We brought your luggage sir." a bag carrier said from behind. Looking back to him I smiled from behind the collar of my shirt and nodded.

"Hmm?" looking back I nodded. "Oh, thank you, I'll go ahead and take care of my things. Go ahead and get the next persons bags."

The carrier bowed and left to get a set of white briefcases. Looking at them closely I could see the Schnee symbol on each bag. Meaning Weiss Schnee was going to be it Beacon this year, personally I had no problem with the Schnee family however I don't know if she has the same attitude, for lack of a better word, towards my family so it's probably best I avoid her for the time being.

"_And bring forth my familiar!"_

"I swear I must be going insane! That's the third time I heard that voice!" a new voice groaned from beside me.

"Hmm?" I said looking beside me. "You heard that too?"

After a second I noticed I was looking at a pair of white bunny ears. Looking down I finally came face to face with what looked to be a small-medium sized Faunus. A girl that was about one to one and a half heads shorter than I was, her outfit was a purplish color, looked elegant and very well made, and it exposed her belly button and thighs. Her hair was long and white; her eyes were big and were an Aquamarine color. She had what looked like a size retracted lance and a shield. Oddly though the was one thing that caught my eye most out of her whole outfit, it was her gloves although they looked store made I could tell they were custom made because the gloves didn't have a slot for the Just a four fingered glove with a hole big enough for the thumb and joint.

"Yeah, that voice is giving me the creeps." she said wrapping her arms around herself, shivering.

"I know, but why can't anyone else hear it?" I thought out loud. "My name is Drake by the way. Drake Ebony."

"Nice to meet yam, names Tachibi."

"Odd name." I joked.

"Yeah well, my folks were a little... what's the word?"

"Creative?" I grabbed the cart of black luggage, pulling it along with me.

"Yeah, that's better than what I thought of." Tachibi chuckled walking along side me. "What's with the luggage?"

"Just some stuff from home. My old man sent some extra things with me, "Just in case" he said."

"Sounds like a nice guy to me."

"For the most pa-"

There was a sudden explosion from the court behind us, we looked back to see two girls one in red and the other in white, both covered in soot, yelling it one another.

"I probably don't want to know what happened there." Tachibi sighed.

I nodded in agreement, before seeing the symbol on one of the knocked over bags, it was the Schnee symbol, a snowflake. I sighed and shook my head, turning back around I felt something pulling on my luggage. Looking back once more I saw something I was sure was never there before. Some strange green oval thing and engulfed a portion of the cart.

"What the-" suddenly the cart was getting pulled farther and farther into that thing. "Whoa! What the hell?!"

The cart jerked, I lost my footing. Grabbing the cart, Tachibi helped pull but the more we pulled the more the cart was pulled in. After several seconds the cart was suddenly jerked and both of us were pulled inside, inside was pitch black like the void.

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Oh Five elemental spirits heed my summoning and bring forth my familiar!" Louise cast her wand downward; the result was a massive explosion.

The explosion caused the ground to shake and the shock wave knocked several students off their feet and onto the ground. Everywhere there was smoke, groans and coughs could be heard from within the big dust cloud.

"That's Louise for you..." once boy said sitting up off the ground.

"Was there any doubt?" Kirche coughed.

Tabitha, from within the cloud of dust, cast a quick spell summoning a cool breeze of wind to blow away the smoke. Looking over to Louise, Tabitha could see she stood there unharmed, however there was what looked to be some black luggage spewed everywhere in front of her. Where did at come from she wondered. From amongst the bags she could see a metal boot from beneath some of the bags.

"Bags?! My familiar is a bunch of bags?!" Louise shouted in anger, getting several laughs and giggles from her classmates. Louise's face turned a bright red.

Tabitha stood up and walked over to her, placing her hand on Louise shoulder she pointed to the pile of bags. "Buried." she said.

"Huh?" Louise followed Tabitha's gaze and finally noticed the boot from beneath the luggage.

Raising her staff, Tabitha cast another spell, the black bags begun to float off the ground before stacking into a neat little pile, revealing two unconscious figures sleeping on the ground, one girl and a boy.

"Oh? It seems Louise the Zero summoned something after all." Kirche chuckled.

The boy had long straight hair pulled and tied back into a ponytail. He had broad shoulders, and his arms were slightly muscular, Louise noticed he wore bladed boots, green camouflage jeans, a matching camouflage shirt with cut off sleeves that concealed his hands and his shirt collar covered the lower portion of his face, he wore a black bandanna on his covered with a white spiders. Louise could see he had two swords on his back.

The girl looked about as tall as Louise, maybe even a little shorter, she wore an elegant yet skimpy dress with a matching pair of shoes. Her hair was a pure white color matching her ears and tail... wait ears? And tail?

"Is that an animal spirit?" one girl said.

"Look it the boy, is he some kind of mercenary?" A chubby boy said pointing to them.

Professor Colbert walked up next to Louise and begun to examine the unconscious figures. The girl had bunny ears and a puffy white tail, on her back was what looked to be a miniature lance and a shield. Louise could hear several of her classmates squealing; whether it was fear or affection she couldn't tell.

Walking over to them, Colbert shook them slightly. The boy merely waved him off and rolled over unintentionally throwing his arm over the bunny girl, Colbert sighed.

"They're out, Miss Valliere you must finish the contract." Colbert turned to Louise.

"With both of them?" Louise wondered. Colbert nodded.

"But Professor, This boy can't be my familiar; I wouldn't mind having the girl but do I have to with the boy? It's unheard of to have a peasant as a familiar!"

"Like it or not Miss Valliere but they're both your familiars; now finish the contract or I'll be forced to expel you from the institute."

"Go for it Louise!" Kirche teased. Louise looked it her and growled.

Looking back to her unconscious familiars, she sighed and pushed the boys arm off, kneeling beside the bunny girl Louise gently picked up her head and moved her face closer to her own, finishing the ritual. "My name is Louise Francoise le Blanc de la Valliere," she began "Oh pentagon of the Five Powers, bless these individuals, and make them my familiars."

Louise took a deep breath and closed her eyes, leaning towards the bunny girl to have her lips embrace against hers. A hush fell over the crowd as every boy present held their breath on silent anticipation as they readied themselves to witness the kind of kiss most of them had only thought of in their wildest dreams. Finally Louise lips kissed make contact the her familiars, after a second or two she pulled away and watched as the Familiar's runes were burned onto her hand.

The girl groaned quietly, biting her lip she drew blood before the pain receded. Louise nervously looked back to see many the guys blushing happily, several of them with nose bleeds. She sighed turning to the boy, she gulped. Picking his head up, she whispered to him. "Be thankful Peasant, normally someone of noble birth would never do this for a peasant like you."

Louise closed her eyes and kissed him, finishing the ritual. Opening her eyes, Louise squealed in shock and had nearly jumped backwards in shock. The boy was awake and staring back it her, an angry expression on his face. The boy grabbed Louise by the throat, standing up, he hoisting Louise up into the air with one hand. Louise choked; looking back down it him she saw that his eyes were two separate colors one red and blue. Grabbing the hand it her neck, it was cold, and she noticed he wore gauntlets beneath his sleeves.

"Drop her, now!" Colbert ordered pointing his staff it the boy.

Looking at Colbert, he growled. Suddenly he started groaning in pain, dropping Louise, he grabbed his hand moaning. Louise quickly scurried away as she watched a light shine from beneath his gauntlet.

Falling to his knees, the burning pain finally subsided. Panting, he reached for a one of the swords on his back, he paused. Looking at Colbert, his staff still pointed in his direction, he sighed and stood up. Casting Louise another angry glance, she flinched, before finally turning around he looked at the black bags stacked before him.

"Miss Valliere, are you alright?" Colbert asked kneeling beside her.

"Yeah... I'm fine..." Louise coughed rubbing her throat.

"Nice familiar you got there Louise." Kirche teased from a safe distance.

"He still looks kind of angry." Guiche added from his hiding spot in a nearby rose bush.

"Alright that's enough for today everyone, you're all dismissed." Colbert said, sending away the student's and their newly summoned familiars. "Miss Valliere, will you be alright with him?"

"Y-yeah, I can handle a lowly peasant." Louise stood up, gulped and started walking over to the boy, Colbert followed right behind her, still worried.

By now, the familiar was searching through the cases. Currently he held a small glass jar filled with a red colored powered, closed off with a cork. Standing behind Louise took a deep breath.

"What is it?" he asked closing the jar back into the case.

Louise huffed, how dare he talk to her, a noble, in such a matter. Angry, Louise pointed her wand it him, Colbert stopped her from continuing. Shaking his head, Colbert proceeded to talk with the young him.

"Are you alright sir?" he asked.

"Yeah, what did she do to me?" he asked looking through another case.

"Miss Valliere finished the binding contract with you."

"And that requires her to kiss me?" he asked standing up, finally looking him eye to eye.

"Err... well... yes." Colbert nodded unsure of how to respond.

"I see, what exactly is a binding contract and can I at least have the name of the one who stole my first kiss?" he asked looking it her.

"Louise." she said looking away from him, blushing.

"Drake."

"Well Drake, the binding contract binds you to Miss Valliere as her familiar. A familiar is a lifelong friend and companion to a mage. I'm afraid I don't have much time, I must get going, please follow Miss Valliere, she will show you where you'll be sleeping." Colbert said gesturing to Louise.

"Hold it, what's this about?" Drake demanded removing his gauntlet revealing the runes burned onto his hand.

"That's the rune that binds a familiar to their master... hmm?" Colbert squinted, looking closer at the runes; taking a sheet of parchment from his pocket he copied the runes. Colbert quickly left after he finished copying the rune leaving Louise with her new familiars. Looking at Drake, Louise sighed.

"Follow me, I'll show you where you'll be sleeping."

"What about her?" Drake said pointing to the unconscious Faunus sleeping in the ground.

"Carry her, just don't drop her."

"And my luggage?"

"I'll have the servants get them, now hurry up!" she shouted walking away from him.

Walking over to Tashibi, Drake sighed in annoyance. Kneeling down, he picked up the sleeping Faunus bridal style before following Louise. "The way she acts, I can hardly see us being friends. Acquaintance at best." he muttered leaving the courtyard.

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

A great deal of time has pass since that morning, night now lingered outside and Louise was sitting down in her room, annoyed that one side of her room was now filled with black luggage, one now sweaty familiar and a girl Louise was told is called a Faunus.

"So let me get this straight," Drake said as he did a set of pushups. "We're in The Kingdom of Tristein, this is the Tristein Academy of magic, you're a student and a noble, and only the nobility can use magic while everyone is a pathetic weakling how has to do everything you nobles say."

Louise could feel her eyebrow twitching, sighing she nodded. "That's not how I would put it but... yes. And you will not refer to me as you, I name is Louise de la Valliere." Louise looked to the sleeping Faunus on her bed. "Now, you say you're both from a different word? One filled with monster of something called Grimm, she is called a Faunus and you two were starting your studies at some Academy called Beacon to become Huntsmen and Huntresses?"

"That's the gist of it." Drake replied finishing his set.

"I don't believe you." Louise said plugging her nose.

"I don't believe this world yet here we are." Drake stood up stretching his arms.

Louise gaged on the stink of his sweat and attempted to fan it away. "Go clean yourself, you stink!"

Drake merely shrugged, leaving the room Louise opened the window and begun to air out the room. Looking to the bed, Louise smiled at the sleeping Faunus on her bed. "At least you haven't caused me any trouble yet."

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Drake sighed from the stairwell. Louise didn't seem happy with him being there, that was clear, but that was clear, but why was she ok with the Faunus, Tashibi? She was a person as well like him, maybe it was the ears... should he... no, he wasn't one to purposely draw attention to himself.

"I should check the gear my father sent with me," he said out loud to himself. "I have yet to see what he sent me with and knowing my father it will no doubt be useful."

"What are you talking about peasant?" Guiche interrupted pausing his wooing of the brunette beside him.

Looking back at him, Drake gave him a cold stared. "Nothing that concerns you." Guiche gave him a nasty stare.

"You know, you caused quite a stir among the first year students as well. Don't you have anything to say about it?"

"No, I don't think so." Drake turned the corner heading farther down the tower, leaving Guiche and the brown haired girl.

"That was awfully rude, and he needs a bath too." Guiche frowned plugging his nose.

"_Don't remind me."_ Drake thought walking down the stairs.

At what he assumed was the base of the tower he found the room to be big a spacious, there were couches and end tables alongside the wall, there were also paintings and lamps. In the center of the circular room was a fountain, sitting on it was one of the girls from that afternoon with some tanned skinned guy in a purple cloak.

"_Looks like I found the bottom."_ Looking around, a thought popped up in his head. "Before the bath, I should try to figure out if I'm still on Vytal. If what Louise said is true, and I really hope it isn't, then I shouldn't be able to get a signal."

Leaning against the wall Drake grabbed his scroll off his belt. Activating his scroll he opened it and tried sending out calls to his parents, no luck. All that appeared was a notice saying "No Signal". Drake sighed in disappointment, no signal meant no rescue, and no rescue meant he was stuck here.

Deactivating the scroll, Drake replaced it on his belt and left the tower. Outside he looked up at the moons, for the longest time he'd never seen the stars, it least not this clearly. Closing his eyes he took a deep breath, a purple glow shone around his body. Opening his eyes, they changed from red and blue, to a matching purple color.

Through his eye he could see the courtyard, it was bright and sunny and there was a large ring of student's around him and Guiche, both looked ready to fight. Just as the battle begun, his Aura faded and his vision of the future ended.

Feeling lightheaded, he allowed himself to stagger. Shaking his head he looked back to the courtyard in front of him, he smiled. "A fight huh? I wonder what we're fighting about."

End of Chapter 1

**Hey guys, hope you all liked at and stay tuned for chapter 2, I look forward to hearing your comments. Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, Here is chapter 2 I hope you all like it!**

Chapter 2

Sally and Anna

It was about 9 o'clock in the morning, earlier that morning Professor Glynda Goodwitch had taken roll call of all the first year students and was not talking with Ozpin on the cliffs of the Emerald Forest.

"Professor Ozpin, two of the new students are missing, it seems they've been missing since yesterday seeing as they did not show up to the assembly." Glynda explained looking it the scroll in her hands.

"Does anyone know where they may have gone?" Ozpin asked looking it from behind his desk.

"Unfortunately no, not one of the student or staff has seen them since they stepped of the Airship. It's like they just vanished."

"I would not say 'vanished', but it is true they're not here as of this moment." He said taking a sip of his coffee.

"Professor Ozpin, do you know where they are?"

"Not yet, no. But, where every they are, I'm sure they'll be ok."

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The sun begun to shine over the mountain pass, giving way for the coming dawn. Drake sat up top the girl's dorm, his feet dangling off the roof as he watched the sunrise. Usually, his mornings consisted of eating, stretching, warm ups, and showers. However this place was new to him, he knew next to nothing of this world or its inhabitants. His routine for today was broken, but soon he would be sure he would continue like he always did back on Vytal.

"I should go wake Louise and Tashibi, dawn is near." Drake stood up from his seat. Reaching his foot out over the ledge, he dropped down. Watching the windows quickly pass him a black glyph with a spider symbol appeared beneath him at an angle. Leaping off the spider glyph he jumped backwards through and open window.

Rolling on the ground he stood up, looking it the two sleeping figures in the bed. Behind his collar he smiled. "Its morning you two, wake up." walking over to them he shook them.

"Five more minutes." Louise muttered hugging Tashibi in her sleep.

Drake pulled the covers off the two, waking them. Sitting up they sat up, rubbed their eye and stared it each other.

"Who are you?" Tashibi asked looking at Louise before turning to Drake. "Is she our roommate?"

"No, you're my familiar, my name is Louise." she yawned stretching from her bed.

"I'll explain later Chibi, is breakfast going to be soon Louise?"

Louise looked out the window before nodding her head in responding. "Yeah, in a little while."

"Chibi?" Tashibi asked.

"Good, cause I'm hungry." Drake's stomach growled in agreement.

"Get me my clothes." Louise ordered sheepishly.

"Excuse me?"

"Get my clothes and dress Me." she repeated.

"Sorry, but that's not happening. Back home I had servants to dress me as well, so you could say I'm not well suited to dressing someone. Especially not a snobbish girl like you." Drake huffed pointing at Louise.

"Wait a minute... you're a noble?" Louise was shocked; she had not expected her own familiar to have servants of his own. It would explain why he had so many bags, but it was still unbelievable.

"I wouldn't necessarily say that, but I am..."

"The son of Earl and Carol Ebony, the owners of the Ebony industries, the largest producers of Dust and Weaponry in the world." Tashibi interrupted.

"So you know who I am, you got some background as well Chibi?" Drake nodded crossing his arms.

"Not like yours, no. And what's with the nickname?"

"It suits you."

"Wait a minute," Louise interrupted. "I've never heard of Ebony Industries before, and what good is 'Dust'? Dust is just dust, it collects on the surface of furniture and other things like that, and I can understand weaponry but Dust?"

Her familiars stared at her as if she were some crazy nut.

"Where in the world were you raised, and how you not know what dust is or the Ebony Industries?" Chibi asked standing up from the bed.

"I believe a demonstration is better in this type situation." Drake grabbed one of the black cases setting at on the table in the room. Opening it, he grabbed a glass jar of Red Dust from the case. "This, Louise, is dust, mine, and purified from my father's dust mines."

Taking the cork off the Jar he reached in and put a little dab of dust on his finger. Re-corking the jar, he gently blew on the Dust turning it into an open flame that quickly burned out just before reaching Louise face. Louise fell back onto her bed, her heart beating quickly.

"_Did... Did that powder just turn into fire? I could feel the heat, it was not fake, but how did he do it?"_

"So you still think this is ordinary dust?" Chibi jokes looking over her, a wide smile on her face.

"Chibi, we're not on Vytal anymore. You know that right?" Drake asked putting away the dust.

"Wait what?! Don't joke around man it's too early in the morning for that kind of crap."

"I'm not one to joke, like I said I'll explain later. Let's go get some breakfast."

Chibi's stomach growled in agreement. Nodding her head, she walked out of the room Drake right behind her. Louise sat there, confused. After a moment she shook her and dressed herself and started to leave the room.

She stopped herself. Louise looked over it the black bags that now lined her wall. If that 'Dust' was capable of something like what she'd just seen, what else could it do? Quietly she opened the door and peeked down the hallway, nobody was there.

"I hope Drake won't mind if I look through a bag or two." she whispered quietly closing the door.

Walking over to the bags Louise grabbed one at random. Placing the case on the table she started to examine it. Its design was like that of the one's here, flipping the latches up she opened the case. Inside she found what looked to be gems of different colors and sizes. Could these be the same as the Dust in the Jar?

Grabbing a purple gem she felt something coursing through her body, what was it? It didn't hurt and the feeling seemed to vanish after a moment. Look it her wand Louise grabbed it with her free hand, looking it the gem it seemed to remind her of lightning. Pointing her wand it the wall electricity suddenly arched from her wand and begun to dissipate as it make contact with the wall. Louise jumped; dropping her wand she held her breath. Did she just really just... no, it was impossible, she was a failure, a zero... wasn't she?

Louise walked over to the wall she examined it, placing her hand on the wall; it was hot, really hot. "Ow!" Louise moaned holding her hand. The gem made a clunk as it hit the floor, looking down she picked it up again, she felt the same sensation as she did before.

Louise smiled, reaching for the case she quickly pocketed a red and a cyan colored gem as well as the gem she was holding before closing the case and replacing it with the others. Leaving her room she quickly left the room heading for the dining hall.

By the time she arrived the room was partially filled with students, though she didn't see her familiars anywhere. Louise then assumed that they went to get their own meals from the kitchen. Taking a seat of the table for second year students she waited for others to arrive said their thanks to Bremir and her Royal Highness for their humble meal and ate.

"Where did those two get off to?" Louise wondered walking outside after she'd finished her meal. Out in the courtyard she found her classmates communicating with their freshly summoned familiars.

"Oh, if it isn't Louise." a familiar, irritating voice called from behind her. Turning around Louise came eye to eye with her rival, Kirche Von Zerbst.

"What do you want Zerbst?" Louise hissed.

"Just communing with Flame, where are your familiars Louise?" she asked in a teasing way.

"They're around here... somewhere." She whispered the last part so that she would not to be laughed at.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, now leave me alone!" Louise stormed off walking past multiple empty tables. Wait weren't the students sitting it them a moment ago, she wondered before seeing two girls running off crying and a ring of student's gathering around Guiche and... Drake?!

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"This is entirely your fault!" Guiche shouted accusingly it Drake as he rubbed his cheek. "Couldn't you have just played along when I said the bottle wasn't mine?!"

"No, I saw no reason to lie therefor I didn't." Drake replied. "Besides why should I get in trouble for something you did? If you ask me, you deserved it."

"I see, if that's what you think then I challenge you to a duel!" Guiche smiled pointing his rose-wand it Drake.

"I see, so this is what we fought about..." Drake chuckled covering his eyes as he tilted his head backwards.

"What are you talking about?! Do you accept or are you too much of a coward to fight me?" Guiche growled.

"Oh no, I'll accept your challenge, but I think you'd better bring a coffin, someone is going to need and it won't be me."

"We'll see about that, I'll meet you at Vestori Square peasant." Guiche growled storming off.

"See you there." Drake chuckled.

"You want some help?" Chibi asked.

"Nah, I'll be fine."

"What do you think you're doing?!" Louise shouted. "You just angered a noble!"

"He had it coming." Chibi explained. "After all that guiche guy was two timing two different girls."

"Oh, never mind, you have to go and apologize to him now!"

"Yeah, no."

"You don't understand, a peasant can't beat a noble!"

"Then I guess there's a first for everything." Drake chuckled much to her annoyance. "Hey, which way to Vestori Square?"

"It's that way commoner." A chubby boy smiled pointing down the path.

"Malicorn!" Louise growled angrily.

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"There is no existing case of a peasant familiar, Professor Colbert."

"I'm afraid that's not the case at hand." Colbert explained.

"Headmaster! A duel is about to begin!" Miss Longville, the headmaster's secretary, called as she ran into the room.

Both mages turned to her, a shocked expression on their faces.

"What? Oh by Bremir, who is fighting?" Headmaster Osmond asked.

"It's between Guiche de Gremont and one of Louise's familiars."

Osmond made a rash call. "Have the treasury place 500 ECU on Miss Valliere's familiar."

Colbert and Longville's jaws dropped. 'Betting on a student duel?!'

"Very well, 500 ECU it is on the familiar Drake." Longville bowed before leaving the room.

Turning to the mirror he cast a spell on at to display the battlefield. Both Colbert and Osmond watched as the duelists spoke to each other.

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"So, you came after all." Guiche said with great confidence. "I must say I thought you'd have fled."

"Come now, are we here to fight or exchange words?" Drake yawned.

"Eager to begin? Very well." he released a rose petal that then touched the ground. A female armored being rose from the ground armed with a lance. "Here's your opponent, a bronze golem Valkyrie. For my name is the Bronze Guiche, and earth mage. I hope you're ready."

Drake studied the golem and laughed. It looked solid but bronze was a soft metal, which meant at should be easy to cut through.

"It fit you perfectly, a weak metal for a weak young man."

Guiche growled, ordering the golem to attack it charged forward toward Drake ready to throw its fist into his gut. Drake stood not moving, closing his eye his body glowed with a purple light. The golem made contact with Drake, only from it to bounce off and fall backwards off of its feet. Guiche looked it his golem confused.

"Wha- How did you do that?" he asked looking up at his opponent.

"Whoa!"

"What happened to him?"

He's glowing!"

Drake stared ahead of him at his opponent, his eyes now a glowing purple color. Reaching back he grabbed his swords pulling the left sword while only taking the hilt of his right in his hands.

"It's my Aura, Guiche; with it I can protect myself from harmful, fatal attacks and even heal any existing would on my body. My Semblance is different though; remember when I said 'So this is what we fought about'?"

Guiche thought for a minute before coming to a realization.

"That's right Guiche, I can see into the future."

"That's not possible! I don't believe you for a second!" Guiche summoned four more golems bringing the total up to five. The golems charged forward it him once more, pointing his hilt at the golems Drake pulled the trigger. A loud bang followed and one of the golems fell to the ground headless.

The surrounding student, Guiche included, fell to the ground covering their ears. Drake fired his weapon enough time to destroy the remaining golems, the noise and loud ringing in their ears soon faded away. One after another they rose to their feet.

Guiche remained on the ground, shocked by how easily these golems were defeated. The commoner had used some advanced firearm on his golems, and now they were but scrap. Looking up Guiche saw Drake walking up to him. He panicked; quickly he scooted back, farther and farther till his hand slipped.

Closing his eye he waited for the inevitable, but nothing happened. Opening his eyes he saw Drake offering him a hand. Speechless he took Drakes and was pulled up off the ground, Drake's eyes looked normal again.

"Why did you spare me?" Guiche wondered looking at him.

"I had already won; there was no need to continue. But why didn't you activate your Aura?"

"My... Aura?"

"Right, I forgot this it not Vytal. An Aura is the manifestation of a person's soul. It bears our burdens and shields our hearts. With practice your Aura can be your shield, everyone has an Aura, even animals." Drake explained walking circles around Guiche.

"However, from our world, there are monsters we call the creatures of Grimm, who have no soul. They are darkness, as we are the light. It understands both light and dark that helps us to manifest our Aura, everyone has some of both. By baring one's soul outward as a force you can deflect harm, all of one's tools and equipment can be used as conduits for their Aura."

"This all sounds... a little hard to believe." Guiche admitted trying to piece together all of what was said. "If everyone can use this 'Aura' as you say, can we see the future like you?

"That is for you to find out, here close your eyes and try to concentrate."

Everyone watched curiously as Guiche did as he was told. Drake closed his eyes placing his hand on Guiche shoulder, soon both their bodies begun to shine, Drakes purple and Guiche a Golden Bronze.

Drake spoke his eyes still closed and his voice echoing. "For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all, infinite in distance and unbound by death I release your soul and by my shoulder protect the."

He stepped back his glow vanishing while Guiche still continued to glow a brilliant golden brown. Everyone gasped in astonishment, even the emotionless Tabitha could not help but being astonished.

"This- this is remarkable, how are you doing this?" Guiche asked looking at the glow surrounding his body.

"I'm not doing a thing, that Aura is your own, it is yours to use and control, and I just unlocked it for you."

"Amazing." Guiche smiled and the red hand print on his cheek vanished, completely forgetting the reason they had fought in the first place.

"Drake!" Louise called. "What did you do to Guiche? He's glowing!"

"It's his Aura Louise; didn't you hear when Drake explained it?"

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"That was incredible." Osmond gasped from what he had just witnessed.

This familiar possessed an advanced weapon and had powers unlike anything he knew in Halkeginia. And what he did to Guiche, it made him glow like, well like a spirit if anything.

"Professor Colbert! Please bring that familiar to me, I must talk to him!"

"Y-Yes sir!" Colbert said quickly running out of the room.

End of Chapter 2

**Hey guys, hope you like chapter 2 and for those who have noticed the explanation and what not I actually used from Episode 6 of RWBY. I look forward to reading your comments!**


	3. Chapter 3

11

**Hello back again with Chapter 3 sorry it took so long, hope you all like it!**

Chapter 3

Leviathan and Hercules

_I'm often training with my weapon in hopes of getting better, when I left Sanctuary for Beacon I had hoped to further increase my skills. Sadly things didn't go as I thought they would, shortly after I arrived at Beacon that I was "Summoned" some strange new world, its odd and not as very advanced in terms of technology. It's been three days now since we arrived, my friend Drake Ebony, the boy I was summoned with, and I have been living in this school called The Tristian Academy of Magic. On the very next day he got challenged to a fight by some womanizer named Guiche because he was caught two-time, the rest is a little self-explanatory seeing as you know the Ebony name._

_After the fight Drake and I, mainly Drake, were called to the headmasters office. Things got a little... strange, for lack of a better word. It had taken like an hour or so to explain what Drake did to Guiche, he simply unlocked his Aura, where we came from, that I was called a Faunus and not an animal spirit and we even had to explain how our weapons worked._

_Needless to say the old men as well as the other teachers were fascinated by just about everything. Hell he even wanted a demonstration of what they could do. It had taken the whole day after, and from what I'd seen in the old man eyes meant he wanted to know more. Thankfully he let us leave for dinner and ordered the kitchen staff to serve us the same meals as the students. That night however, Drake went through his stuff and seemed nervous muttering "there was some missing" several times, upon examination I saw he was missing a couple crystals._

_Louise, the girl who had "Summoned" us here, seemed rather nervous for some reason. If I had to guess I'd say she was the thief who stole Drake's crystals. Still it's too early to tell anything so for the time being I just continued my training. However seeing as I'm not at Beacon I doubt I'll get any better than I am now, physically or academically, but you never know._

_I should also mention Drake gave me the nickname Chibi, he said it means something like small or little, but I can't remember. I know you won't read this anytime soon but, Mom, Dad, I miss you both and I hope I can return home to Vytal soon._

_ Your Daughter Tashibi Kitasa._

=Message saved as Draft=

Closing her Scroll, Chibi set it down with the rest of her equipment as she sat in the early noon shade. Grabbing her lance and shield she effortlessly lifted it up before walking to the middle of the courtyard. Taking a defensive stance she placed the shield in front of her and the lance pointed forward next to the shield In one quick motion she thrust the lance forward stabbing through her invisible opponent, swung it around her hitting the one's coming from behind before bashing her shield into the face of one that got close to her.

"Too slow." Chibi muttered. "Move faster dammit!" She growled doing it all over again.

At the end of the courtyard, the boys watched curiously. Everyone heard rumors that she was not actually a spirit, but instead a living being like them. Some of them were smiling like idiots as the watched her.

"Alright fellas, shoo!" Drake appeared behind them shooing them off.

Drake's voice caught her off guard. Turning around she watched as the boys left, she gave him a nod, Drake nodded back. Suddenly a maid ran past her and up to Drake. Upon closer examination of the girl, Chibi saw that it was one of the staff members, Siesta she thought hoping she was right, she wore the traditional maid uniform. Thanks to heritage her sense of hearing was strengthened enough to overhear their conversation

The headmaster was looking for him, Drake was to show an example of his Aura to the students and possibly unlock it for some of the teachers. Drake seemed to think for a moment before nodding, Siesta seemed delighted as she gestured for him to follow her. No doubt another Aura demonstration, they've really been bugging him about the stuff lately. The day before he was asked to dismantle and reassemble his weapons.

"If this keeps up we may end up revolutionizing the whole world. Though I don't see how that's a bad thing." she sighed stabbing her lance into the ground. Leaning against her weapon she wiped the sweat from her forehead.

Looking over the wall she could see the tops of the trees in the forest. She heard a low roar some distance away along with the flapping of bird wings. She could barely hear the sound of snapping wood. Grabbing her lance she pointed it at the top of the wall, flipping a switch just above her thumb the head of the lance shot off and embedded itself into the wall. With a very strong chain connecting the two parts she pulled herself up.

"What was that?" she wondered listening to the falling trees. She heard nothing. Was it just her imagination? "He he, Yolo." she chuckled leaping off the wall and into the forest.

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Aura is the manifestation of one's soul, the soul is like a person no two souls are the same and thus can be used for a wide range of abilities depending on both the person and the amount of experience one possesses. Its appearance and the physical abilities it offers vary from person to person." Drake explained as the teachers wrote down nearly everything word for word.

"You also mentioned this Semblance, what is it in relation to Aura?" The head mastered asked taking a few notes.

"I'm afraid I have not the proper knowledge to explain completely, but what I do know is that Semblance is an alternate term used to refer to some unique and innate abilities exhibited by certain individuals. Such as myself for example, my Semblance allows me to see a short time into the future. Bless you Colbert."

Right on cue Colbert sneezed and rubbed his nose, everyone looked to him surprised.

"My point, furthermore as I've said one's Aura can also be "Unlocked" by that of another who already can use their Aura. Though I believe it's more worthwhile to unlock it on your own."

"Didn't you also point out that using your Aura also has its drawbacks?" Chevreuse asked looking up from her parchment.

"Yes, although Aura is vital to both your attack and defense, constant use of Aura in combat as, with time or heavy use, will decay to the point where they are left weakened or even incapacitated."

"Are you saying what you did to me could possibly get me killed?!" Guiche yelled from the small group of students.

"If you constantly have it activated it might."

Guiche's jaw dropped like a stone. "Then lock it back up! I don't want die randomly in the middle of some street!"

"Mr. Grammont!" Osmond said to him. "Did you not hear a word this young man said? "If you constantly have it activated", that means you should be able to activate your own Aura on your own!"

"But, I don't know how to do that!" Guiche pleaded.

"It will do so according to your subconscious mind Guiche," Drake explained tapping the side of his head. "When you want it active, it will be active and vice versa." Drake explained grabbing his sword hilt from the blade and sheath.

"Like this." He said pointing the barrel at Guiche, pulling the trigger he shot Guiche in the chest launching him backwards onto the ground. A trail of smoke left the Barrel of his Sword/Pistol.

Immediately the teachers pointed their staves and wands at him, ordering he drop his weapon. Rushing in the guards also pointed their staves it him. Drake didn't comply, he merely looked to Guiche. Much to everyone surprise Guiche stood up completely unharmed.

"You alright?" he asked reconnecting the pistol to its blade.

"Are you crazy?! You could have killed me!" Guiche shouted grabbing him by the collar of his shirt.

"That's the point I was trying to make Guiche. You didn't want to get hurt or die and your Aura protected you."

"Couldn't you have done that without giving us a heart attack?!" Osmond asked falling back into his chair. "Kid's these days."

Guiche growled before reluctantly releasing him. Before he could continue his Scroll gave a loud *Beep beep* noise. Opening his Scroll, Drake could see Chibi's image above an audio pattern analyzer window.

"Chibi, I'm a little-"

"I know, you're busy, but I could use some help out here! I'm in the forest and you will not believe what is chasing me!" Chibi panted through the Scroll's short-range communicator.

Before he could answer the communication was cut off due to a roar and the sound of falling trees. Drake's eye's widened what could it be? Closing the Scroll he quickly set it in his pocket, running over to the window.

"Drake, what are you doing, what happened just now and what was that noise coming from that thing?" Colbert called to him as he opened the window.

Quickly looking back he said, "I'll explain when I get back." Opening the window he fell backward, down to the ground. Running to the window Osmond watched Drake and he jumped from glyph to glyph into the forest beyond the wall.

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Running past a falling tree, Chibi launched the grappling hook of her lance pulling her towards a large tree. Releasing the hook she flew past the tree and over a few branches before finally catching herself on a thick oak tree branch. Chibi took this moment to catch her breath, sitting against the tree.

"Damn, why did at have to be that scorpion thing?" she whined looking out to the forest. "Looks like I lost it."

She could hear it trampling the trees as it came in her direction. Breaking through the line of tree a massive scorpion swung its pincers it the tree Chibi sat on. Cutting through the tree, Chibi leapt off rolling on the ground before taking off in a full blown sprint. With the Scorpion right behind her it made several swings and strikes with its pincers and stingers. Luckily the Faunus managed to dodge them before running into a large open field. In the distance she could see the Academy; she stopped running and leapt to the side avoiding another strike from the stinger.

"Come on, let's see what you got!" Chibi yelled stabbing her shield into the ground; she threw her lance over her shoulder. The point of her lance retracted revealing a hole, aiming with the base of her lance she the fired off five rockets, each one striking different places on the scorpions body and pincers.

This only seemed to anger it, charging at her with smacked her with its pincer sending her flying. Although he didn't feel much pain she knew her Aura wouldn't last through another attack. Looking down she could feel the wind blowing past her, nearing the ground she snapped her eyes shut and braced her for the impact.

"You alright?" a familiar voice asked her.

"Drake?" She said feeling two arms beneath her. Opening her eyes she looked up to see the calm and caring multi colored eyes she knew. "Yeah, I'm fine. Can you put me down?"

"Sure, looks like you've found some trouble." he asked setting her on the ground.

"Yeah, that Giant Scorpion gave me quite a bruising."

"The Death Stalker?" he asked calmly.

"That was the name!" Chibi smiled snapping her fingers.

With a roar in the distance they could see the Death stalker heading towards them. Retrieving her equipment Chibi fired several more rockets at it; each Rocket did little to nothing against the monsters bone like armor. Charging forward, Drake drew his sword/pistols, Sally and Anna. Sliding on his knees Drake slid under the Death stalker's pincers before leaping up onto body.

Stabbing and slashing seemed to have little effect on the armor aside from leaving scratch marks. Shaking its body the monster threw Drake off its back. Turning to him it, tried to stab him with its stinger, quickly jumping up Drake dodged the attack and landing on its stinger.

Quickly he examined it and saw that there was no armor protecting the joint where the tail met the stinger. Using his sword he stabbed into the joint causing the monster to screech and recoil in pain. The Death stalker recoiled so hard that it unintentionally pulled its own stinger off, leaving it imbedded in the ground. As the creature flailed its tail about it sent Drake rolled across the field before hitting his back against a boulder.

Drake lay on the ground dazed from the spin. The Death stalker turned its attention to Drake. As it approached him it was hit in the side with several rockets. Turning around Chibi she jumped onto its face stabbing her lance into one of its eight eyes. Staggering back Chibi took this chance to leap off and get some distance between them.

Drake by now had regained his senses and joined her. "This is getting us nowhere!" he said.

"If this keeps up neither of us will win. Got any ideas?" she asked looking up at him.

Quickly looking around, he took note of the stinger still stuck in the ground and while the Death Stalker was trying to kindle its wounded eye.

"Drake! Chibi!" Colbert suddenly called to them. Looking back Drake could see Colbert riding up to them on horseback with Louise and several of the academy guards behind him.

"Get out of here! This place is too dangerous!" Chibi yelled back to them.

"That's why we're here!" Colbert yelled, his eyes widened and he pointed to the Death Stalker. "Look out!

The two turned around, seeing the Death Stalker approaching them. Quickly leaping to the side they just barely made it out of harm's way. A small orb of pink light flew forward and hit the ground in front of the scorpion. The orb then turned into a large glyph with the Star crest in the center, walking over the glyph it exploded in a fury of fire sending the scorpion back quite a distance.

"Whoa!" Chibi cried watching as she stood up from the ground.

Colbert dismounted his horse and helped the two off the ground.

"Colbert that was incredible! How did you do that?" Drake asked curiously, for once.

"Uh... that... wasn't me." Colbert replied scratching the back of his head.

"Th-That was me." Louise suddenly admitted, much to their surprise.

"Wait, what?!" Chibi gasped not believing what she'd heard. "How did YOU do that? If I remember right, you said you were a failure with magic!"

Louise looked away from them shyly. After a moment she muttered. "W-Well, I-I used this." She held up a red Dust crystal. Drake smirked.

"So that's where those went. Really Louise if you wanted to see them you just needed to ask." Drake smiled patting her on the shoulder. Blushing Louise smiled.

"Everyone that things headed this way!" One guard called as he readied his staff. The guards took a battle position.

"We'll have to talk later about this Louise. Do you think you can flip that thing onto its back?"

Louise stuttered nervously. "W-Well, I-I can try."

Looking at the Death stalker, Drake smiled. "Good enough. Listen up, its armor is tough and very think, your attack won't do much against it! Aim for its weak spots around the joints and the eyes!"

"Got it!"

"Right!"

"Yes Sir!"

Charging forward Drake and Chibi drew off the monsters attentions while the guards used earth, water and air magic to create sharp spears. Shooting the spears at the monster they all shattered against its armor. Drake back flipped away from one pincer while Chibi stood on top of the Death Stalkers body armor, her shield split into two segments both with razor sharp edges. Doing this Chibi started to slash at its body leaving only mere scratches against the armor.

Louise stood by Colbert, concentrating on the glyph she made a few moments ago. Gathering the energy from the dust in her hand to the point of her wand she swung it in front of her sending out another pink flare. As the flare hit the ground beneath the scorpion at created another glyph, exploding like the first one it knocked the Death Stalker over onto its back like Drake had planned.

Chibi, who was currently flying up into the air, grabbed her lance and fell down onto the Scorpions unguarded underbelly stabbing through its exoskeleton and body,. Giving off one final screech its limbs scrunched up close to its body and it just laid there motionless.

"Ha! Finally got you, you little bitch!" Chibi laughed retracting her lance.

"Must you always use such strong language?" Drake asked walking up to her.

"In any case we should head back to the academy. The headmaster is waiting for us." Colbert said not giving her a chance to reply. "And Ms. Valliere, you should return what doesn't belong to you." he said implying the crystal she held in her hand and pocket.

"She'd fine Colbert, as long as I know where they are, it's alright if she hangs onto them." Drake smiled grabbing his Scroll from his pocket. Opening it, he pressed the Rec button and a message appeared on screen.

=Recording stopped=

=Video Saved as: D347H S741K3R=

Colbert looked to him and nodded. Climbing onto his horse he offered them a ride back to the academy.

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The day was now nearing its end, and aside from the Death stalker rescue it was pretty uneventful. Dinner was a delicious beef stew with bread and water. Personally thanking the staff Drake offered to help them out if they ever needed assistance. They kindly turned his offer but regardless of what they said he would eventually help out, in one way or another.

Outside Drake stood looking up at the moons.

"Drake, thank you for your earlier offer."

Looking back Drake met the gaze of the maid named Siesta. Smiling he nodded. "Its fine, seeing as those kids take advantage of their titles I thought I'd try to help ease your burden, even if it's just a little."

"Oh that remind me, I was serving some tea to everyone in the headmasters office earlier today and I heard them talking about you, Chibi, and several of the staff fighting some giant scorpion monster."

"Yeah, if you like I can show you sometime."

"Oh, no, I couldn't take the time off to go and see it! But thank you for the offer."

Drake chuckled softly. "No silly, I recorded the whole fight, you can see at any time you like."

"Recorded?" she said curiously.

"Yeah, I'll show you sometime when you're off work." he said patting her on the shoulder. "Before I forget, I've been meaning to ask you something. Do you mind?"

"Not it all, I'll try my best to answer any question you have." Siesta smiled happily.

"The headmaster on multiple occasions has asked me to unlock the Aura's of several of the teachers and students here it the academy, though a few of the teachers have suggested I not to try it with the staff." Drake held out his hand to her as if he was asking her to take it. "So, my question is: May I unlock your Aura?"

Siesta stood speechless, he was going to deliberately disobey the teachers. Why would he do such a thing? She couldn't let him do something like this; she could not let him get into trouble for whatever reason he had.

"Eh... no thanks... thank you for the offer though." She said bowing to him. "I have to get back to my duties. Good night."

"Alright, I understand. Good night." Drake smiled at her. "My offer stands if you ever reconsider."

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Drake yawned walking through the girl's dorm. The day was long and tiring and now the only thing on his mind now was a nice long rest. Suddenly he was tackled by something big and red, look down he saw that it was a Salamander, Kirche's to be exact. Biting down on the base of his shirt it picked him up.

"Ugh, I'm too tired for this." Drake moaned as Flame carried him away.

After going up a floor or two, the Salamander brought him to an unlit room. Setting him on the ground, Drake looked up to a Kirche in panties and a very thin top piece. If he had any words to describe her, they would be hot and seductive.

"Welcome." she said. "Welcome to my suite, Drake Ebony."

"Just Drake please."

"All right. I heard that you came from a wealthy family from another world, are you a noble by chance?"

"That would depend really; if it's by this world's standards I would assume so?"

"I see that's good to hear. You see my byname is Fever. I tend to burn like a torch."

"I-I'm not sure where you're going with this Kirche." Drake said blushing.

"You still don't understand? I'm in love with you." she said suddenly. Drake blinked. "Love always some so suddenly."

"No kidding! This is sudden and I don't have any experience in the field of Romance!" Drake exclaimed his face burning a bright red.

"Is that so? Would you care for some personal lessons?"

"Eh, no thanks. I'm fine really." he insisted trying to back away from her.

"Come now, you need practice and who better to practice with then me?" Kirche smiled kneeling in front of him, taking his hand.

"Kirche!" A voice suddenly called.

Turning around they saw some boy floating outside the window.

"Oh, my, Styx?" Kirche said confused.

"You didn't show up at our promised time, so I came by to check on you." Styx explained climbing through the window. "Why are you with this lowly peasant?!"

"Oi! I'll have you know my father is the Head of the Ebony family and the Ebony industries, if anything I'm a higher rank noble then you!" Drake growled jumping off the floor.

"Styx, Please come back in two hours." Kirche insisted casually.

"That's not the deal we had!"

Grabbing her wand Kirche summoned a small flame snake from a nearby candle. The snake flew at Styx hitting him back out the window, knocking him down to the ground below.

"That's going to hurt in the morning." Drake muttered.

"Don't worry; he was just a friend of mine." Kirche smiled hugging him from behind.

"Is that so? Will he be alright?" Drake asked looking over his shoulder at her.

"He'll be fine, now then where were we?" she asked pushing him onto the bed.

"Kirche!" Another boy called. This one had blond wavy hair and, like the last boy, fashioned a purple cloak. "Who is that man?! You were supposed to burn up with me..."

Kirche cut his sentence short by hitting him with a flame snake like Styx. Falling out of the sky he too fell to the ground below.

"Another friend of yours?" Drake asked. A sweat drop appearing on his head.

"That's right. Now let's continue, the night is too short and I don't-"

Placing his finger on Kirche lips, Drake spoke. "We've got more company." Drake said turning to three more boys in the window, fighting with each other over dominance of the window space.

Turning to the window she saw he was right, looking at Flame she called his name and Flame bathed the boys in flames. Kirche was by now fed up with all the interruptions and went straight for her prize. Closing the gap between them, Kirche's confessed to him before finally kissing him.

**Authors notes:**

**Hey guys sorry for taking so long but here is chapter 3, I hope you all like at and I'll try to have chapter 4 out very soon, bye.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone, back again with chapter 4 I hope you all like it and enjoy!**

Chapter 4

Day Off

It's now been four days since our arrival on this world and thankfully this writing helps keep me on track, allowing me to clear my head when need be.

First off, last night was a nightmare! Not only wouldn't that Kirche girl would not let up; if I hadn't run out of the room when I did I'm sure she would have stripped me bare! Ugh, the thought alone gives me goose bumps. Thankfully, Chibi said she and Louise needed do to some shopping the next morning and I'd rather go with them then stay and possibly be kidnapped again.

_Although they weren't exactly content with me tagging along, they eventually gave in and let me come, plus there is another benefit to leaving the academy. No questioning for the morning, and really I feel like I'm being interrogated by those teachers each and every day!_

_As for the students and teachers whose Aura I "Unlocked" they're in for a big surprise. Well, except for that Guiche kid, I really did unlock his Aura. I'm getting off topic; I should be focusing on my current goal. Learning what I can about the economy and currency, as my father always said "The key to win over anyone is through money", seeing as I don't have many options this is the best tactic I have. From what I gathered from Louise, the currency is a gold coin called an ECU, which is kind of disappointing seeing as the only money I have is in Lien._

_Still, even if I can't use my money I should be able to make a small profit selling off small vials and jars of dust. With how expensive they are back home, even one jar should be enough to possible get my own residence within the academy, but I can't go selling it all so I'll have to divers some kind of system. I suppose I'll hit that road when I get there._

=Note Saved=

The trio walked down the paved street, enjoying the day they all had to themselves.

"Damn, I got to say this place is more alive than the cities back home." Tashibi admitted looking around.

"It is?" Louise wondered. "The towns where you come from must have been nearly deserted."

"No not really. You see, normally people get up, get ready, and go to work for most of the day and then come home, eat their dinner and do it all over again the next day." She answered.

"That sounds rather dull." Louise admitted. "Did your parents do that Chibi?"

Before Tashibi could answer, Drake spoke. "Mine did that on a daily basis. Every day it was the same old routine."

"Yikes, well it couldn't have been that bad right?" Chibi wondered looking up at him.

"Yeah Tashibi's right, a rich kid like you could have had anything you wanted so it couldn't have been that bad, right?"

"As if, my childhood was horrible, all I ever did was get taught by a private tutor, I was never allowed to have fun or play with other kids. And whenever my parents stayed home they trained me to fight, wanted me to be just like them… we never spent time together… like a normal family should." Drake's voice slowly began getting softer as he spoke.

"Hey, Cheer up Drake, you've got us to hang out with now remember? What happened before is history, focus on the present." Chibi smiled patting him on the back. "We're here now and that's all that matters."

"Yeah, I know, that felt good getting that off my chest though. Let's move on girls, we're burning daylight!" Drake announced turning a corner.

Louise and Tashibi stared at him blankly; sweat drops appeared on their heads.

"He seems very Bi-polar." Louise commented, scratching her cheek.

"Yeah, he does." Tashibi agreed as she smiled nervously.

Within the very next hour of or so, Drake had managed to split himself from his companions. Wandering about the town by himself, Drake kept an eye and an ear out for anything and everything.

"Pardon me young man." An older scraggly sounding voice called from beside him.

Drake stopped and turned to him. It was not like he had anything better to do at the moment so he might as well listen. Looking at the older man, he wore some old light brown and slightly torn robes. He had a black goatee, combed back hair and had a leather satchel slung over his shoulder.

"You need something?" Drake said.

"Well, it's just you seem lost, are you looking for something?" he wondered

"Yeah, I could use some help now that you mention it. Do you know where I can find a weapon shop, a smithy and possibly a tailor?"

"Yeah, there's a weapon shop on the other side of that ally, I'll show you." He smiled leading Drake down the alley.

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Drake, come on man, where are you?!" Tashibi called out from the middle of the street. "Damn, take your eyes off him for a minute and he vanishes."

Meanwhile Louise was inside a tailor looking through several racks of fancy dresses and clothes. While Louise too was concerned about Drakes whereabouts, she was slightly less so. While there was the chance he could cause trouble, from what she'd seen of his combat skill against the death Stalker and weapons Louise had little reason to think he'd be fine on his own.

"This looks nice," Louise smiled grabbing hold of a pink dress embroidered with red flowers and strawberries. "I wonder what Tashibi would think."

Right on cue she walked with sighing in disappointment.

"No luck?" Louise wondered looking over at her companion. Chibi shook her head.

"I thought as much. He'll be fine, I'm sure." Louise huffed.

"Hope so. Anyways, did you find something good?"

Louise merely smirked before holding up the dress in her hands. Chibi looked over the dress, putting her hand to her chin she nodded.

"I was hoping for something a little less frilly if you catch my drift, but I don't see the harm in having a normal dress. I'll take one I guess."

Louise smiled taking the dress to the owner. "Excuse me, how much for this dress?"

Tashibi turned to the windows before sighing. She was bored, simple as that, there was nothing to do that got her adrenalin pumping. Its days like this that she wished to find a pack of Beowolves running about.

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"If this is some kind of joke I'm not laughing." Drake told the man casually, staring at the staff pointed at him.

"You think I'm joking kid? Hand over what you got or you'll end up a charred corpse!" he growled in annoyance.

"It would seem you do not know who you are dealing with. Drop your wand or I'll break your arm. This is your only warning."

The thug laughed, with a devilish smiled on his face. "You don't really know the position you're in kid. Let me show you!" Muttering a quick incantation he threw a large wall of fire at Drake.

Drake did not flinch or even seem to move and was quickly consumed by the flames. The thug slowly begun to chuckled before turning into all out laughter. "Kids these days, they all think they're invincible! Guess not, eh kid?"

"No not really." Drake answered from behind him.

"What the-" quickly turning around a metal gauntlet came into with the thug's nose. "Gah!" he cried cradling his broken nose. Blinking his eyes he tried his best but could not see anything but a blur of colors as his eyes watered up. With another powerful blow to the thugs gut he was force over Drakes shoulders.

Picking the man up Drake threw him over his shoulders further down the alley and onto a pile of crates. The thug groaned as he crawled his way off of the crates. Standing up he shook his head furiously.

"You'll pay for that kid." He growled.

"You're tougher then you look. Alright then, it's time for round two." Drake commented drawing his sword/pistols.

"Fine, this time, I'm not holding back!" he shouted pointing his staff at Drake's feet.

Before he could begin his next spell incantation a figure covered in a greenish colored outfit appeared and threw his foot into the man's chest, knocking him off balance. Using his momentum he spun around the thug sweeping his leg beneath the thug's, causing him to fall once more. For the finishing blow he stomped hard on the thug's stomach, knocking him out cold.

The man finally stood still long enough for Drake to get a good look at him. As it turns out he was a she, she had long black hair, pair of green eyes and from the look in her eyes she's had several years of practice and training. She wore a leather tunic with a green skin tight long sleeved shirt. She wore a sage green skirt with a light green trim, knee high laced leather boots, a scarf wrapped around her neck, shoulders and her head giving it the look of a hood and finally a small pouch on the back of the leather belt she wore around her skirt.

Turning to Drake, she stood up and smirked at him. "Hi there, my name is Jessica."

Drake smirked back at her before commenting. "I could have taken him you know."

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"What in the world could he be doing?" Louise moaned. Sure he seemed was old enough to take care of himself, but to be gone for 2 hours without even one peep from him?

"I'm sure he's fine, he's probably looking through some of the shops as we speak." Chibi smiled hoping Louise would not worry. "Still, it has been quite a while since we split up. Maybe he got into trouble?"

"Have you seen the way he fights?"

"Yeah you're right, what was I thinking?" Chibi asked sarcastically.

"Maybe he's wanted to make some money?" Louise suggested.

"I doubt that, kids the son of a multibillionaire, why would he need money?"

"That's just it!" Louise said to her. "He's family is rich, but he doesn't have any of his families riches with him does he?"

"No... He doesn't." Chibi realized where Louise was heading. "But what would he want here that he doesn't already have, and on another note: what if we're wrong and he's just wondering around?"

"That may be, but assuming we are right, where would he go to quickly get money?" Louise stood there for a moment scratching her head.

They both stood there trying to think of every possible place to earn quick money, such as casinos and other quick paying jobs like delivery. It was then that it hit them.

"The Dust!" They said simultaneously. Why didn't they think of it sooner, if he needed money he could just sell Dust. Although powerful in its crystalized form, they both knew it was much more potent and powerful as a powder, making it a key selling product.

"You know this town better than I do Louise, are there any weapon shops nearby?"

"I know of one. It should be down the street." Louise pointed further on ahead. "Let's get going!"

"Hey wait, we also need a backup plan if we're wrong!" Chibi called chasing after Louise.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"…So now you've come looking for a weapon shop or smithy to try and modify your swords?" Jessica asked curiously.

"More or less." Drake replied shrugging his shoulders. "I'm hoping this land has both harder and stronger metals with which to make blades and bullets."

"Bullets?" she asked curiously. "You mean like those little musket balls the Queens Gunpowder Squads use?"

"No, these are different." He explained. Reaching back he grabbed one of his swords and held it in reverse. Flipping a switch on the handle near the guard, the blade bent backwards from the handle before attaching to his gauntlet.

"Whoa! How the hell did you do that?!" Jessica gasped looking at the blade and the handle it was once attached to.

"Err, well… It's all in the swords mechanism I suppose. See these weapons were designed to act as a close to mid-range type of weapons, though there are time's I wished I made them for long range fights as well."

"Wait, you made those?"

"Yeah, I've had these since I was 13 or 14 years old. Anyways, the bullets I was talking about look more like this." Drake explained pulling the curved clip out of his weapon. Pulling out one bullet he showed it to her.

"These are smokeless cartridges. When inserted into a gun, or for this case my weapon, these bullets are moved by a mechanism inside the weapon and when it's fired it just moves the next one into place and tosses out the old case."

"That's pretty remarkable, you think I could get one of those?" Jessica pleaded batting her eyes at him.

"Uh… well the swords I made are unique to me, for you to use a copy wouldn't exactly be using your own." Drake stuttered his face turning red. "Oh! I know what I'll do; I'll help you make a weapon of your own. You can help me build and designee it into any kind of weapon you like. How's that sound?"

"Sounds good to me, I work at the fairy tavern, come and tell me when you're going to start. Oh I need to get back to work anyways. I'll be looking forward to that weapon." She smiled, blowing him a kiss she vanished into the crowd.

Drake smiled behind the cloth of his shirt that covered the lower portion of his face. He knew he might see her again, and not to just help her with her weapon. Shaking his head he sighed and chuckled to himself, looking at the shops lining the streets he thought to himself.

"_I forgot to ask her for directions."_

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"No ma'am, I haven't had a customer come in by that description today." The store owner said.

"Oh man, looks like he hasn't been here yet." Chibi sighed in frustration. "This is like the third shop we've checked."

"Tell you what I'll do Miss, if that man comes in I'll be sure to point him in your direction. Are you staying at an Inn or tavern nearby?"

"No, don't bother. He knows where we're staying." Louise sighed pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Why not wait for him here? If he hasn't come here yet he's bound to show sooner or later." Chibi suggested examining some of the weapons.

"I thinking we should leave him here, that'll teach him not to ditch out on us again!" Louise huffed crossing her arms.

"Sorry, I thought you two had you own errands to run." A familiar voice said to her.

Louise jumped and turned to see Drake standing in the doorway. Growling, Louise stomped towards him.

"Where have you been, I'm supposed to watch over you so don't go running off again!"

"It's nice to see you too Louise." Drake joked patting her on the shoulder.

Louise's face burned a red color as Drake walked past her to the store owner. She huffed and crossed her arms; at least she didn't have to go looking for him now. Looking over to Chibi who was examining several two handed weapons such as spears, halberds, and, strangely enough, great swords.

"Yeah, I believe I have something like that. Give me a moment." The owner said walking into the back rooms.

As much as she didn't want to know Louise's curiosity got the better of her. Walking up to Drake she asked him, "What kind of weapon did you ask for?"

"Hmm? Oh I asked him if he had any weapons that were possibly stronger than steel while also being both light weight and compactable." Drake answered looking down at her.

Swords like that aren't very common you know, what makes you think he'll have-"

"Here we are!" The owner interrupted walking back up to the counter.

The sword case he held gave away that the sword anything but lightweight and compact. In fact, it said that the sword was the exact opposite. The handle was fancy and embedded with red jewels.

"I asked for light weight and compactable." Drake said sliding the sword back to the man.

"I know, but this sword is a special one, although you are right it isn't what you wanted I can guarantee this sword is much stronger than anything else I have. Give it a swing for yourself." He assured him sliding the sword back across the counter.

Looking down at it, Drake sighed; grabbing the sword he drew it from its sheath. Holding it up it glistened in the light of the sun, Louise stared at the sword it awe. Looking at Louise, Drake had her take a step back before swinging the sword a few times. He was clear he had not used this type or size or sword in a while as he struggled with the swords weight after each swing.

"No." Drake said giving the sword back to him. "It's much too heavy for me. Now I want what I asked for." Drake demanded.

"A-Are you sure? This sword slices through steel like butter and was made by the famous Germanian Alchemist mage, Lord Schvert!"

Slamming his hands on the table, Drake made every jump in shock. Looking the man in the eye he spoke. "I don't care about this damn Sword! Let some other man buy this sword but I want something with my specifications and I'm not leaving until I have what I want or your pathetic excuse for a store ends up being a waist of my time."

"Y-Yes sir! I'm very sorry sir!" the owner said bowing his head on the counter top.

Nodding his head, Drake backed away and begun browsing the store while Louise and Tashibi stared at him, with shock and fear in their eyes. This was either the way Drake gets when he's mad or when he doesn't get what he wants, either way it freaked them both out.

"He's really picky about his swords." The store owner muttered wiping the sweat off his forehead.

"You're telling me." Louise whispered back to him. Looking back at Drake he was searching through several barrels pulling out a few swords from each one. After a minute or two he had a small pile of about 7 or 8 swords, each one only slightly or drastically different from the next.

"I'll be taking these, how much?" Drake said taking the swords to the counter where the bucktoothed store owner stood.

"Hmm… let me think a minute here." He said, counting on his fingers. "That'll be about 1350 ECU."

"It's really that much for swords?" Louise gasped. "How do I know you're not just trying to make a profit from us?!"

"Well, a decent claymore costs about two hundred on average so this should be a decent price for eight swords." The owned said.

"It sounds about right to me honestly. Unfortunately I don't have any money on me." Drake admitted, leaving the man dumbstruck.

"If you have no money, how will you pay for them then?!" the owner growled getting mad for when he was yelled at.

"I think this should cover the expenses, and then some." Drake said holding up a small thin vial of red powder in his fingers.

"Wait, Drake are you seriously going to trade him that?" Chibi asked looking at the red vial.

"What, what is it?" the man wondered looking back and forth from the Faunus to Drake.

"This, my bucktoothed friend, is Dust. This little vial back home is enough to buy a whole bar food and drinks for a whole night, assuming the place it packed that is." (I might be exaggerating this bit because I don't know exactly how expensive it is off the top of my head.)

"Dust, you take me for a fool? How do I know you're not trying to pull something over on me?!"

"Because I think you're going to like what I'm about to show you." Drake explained popping off the cork. Slightly shaking the vial a small cloud of red dust cloud rose from it; pulling down his collar he blew on the cloud causing it to explode into flames and vanished.

"Whoa!" The owner yelled ducking beneath the counter. After a moment his head came back up.

"So? Do we have a deal?" Drake asked corking the vial. "This small vial would normally allow a man such as yourself to live for about a one whole week easy, assuming you know how to manage your finances."

"Hmm…" he thought for a moment before finally nodding in agreement. "How does this stuff work?" he asked taking a look at the vial.

"Sprinkle is into a forge or fire place and gently bow, but you must be very, very gentle with it. Even the slightest of breezes can set it off."

"R-Right." He said sweating slightly as he carefully placed it in his pocket.

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Outside the trio left the shop heading down the street to the market. They were however remarkably quiet to one another. Several minutes past as they worked their way through the cluttered city back to the stables where their academy loaned horses waited for them. With another hour of awkward silence Tashibi finally decided to say something.

"Drake, why did you buy so many swords?" she asked curiously. "Aren't you happy with the swords you have?"

Drake merely nodded in response while readjusting the bundle of swords on his hack.

"Wait a minute, are you going to be making something out of those?" Chibi asked, a smirk growing on her face.

"Yes, I'm going to be making a new weapon and I need some materials to work with." Drake replied.

"I could have had some raw materials ordered for you Drake, if you'd asked." Louise told him.

"Yes well, while that thought did occur to me, knowing you I would have expected you to say something along the lines of 'If I spoil my familiars too much they'll become accustomed to it'."

Louise looked at him with a mixture of shock and anger. Thinking about his comment, Louise could see herself saying something very much like that if he were just some peasant. Seeing how well Drake knew her in just a short amount of time was shocking all on its own.

"I wish we had a faster way to move around," Chibi whined from the back of Louise's horse, causing Louise to lose her train of thought. "Makes me wish I had one of those Airships or those giant Drop ships we arrived at beacon on."

Looking back at her, Louise opened her mouth to speak but all that was heard was a series of growls and roars. The two horses suddenly stood up on their Hine legs, throwing the three off their backs and onto the dirt road. The horses panicked and ran off down the road leaving their occupants in the middle of the dirt road.

"Oooh, what happened?" Louise moaned picking herself up off the ground. Looking over Louise saw her familiars with their weapons drawn in a defensive stance. "Guys, what's going on?" she asked a slight panicky tone rang in her voice.

"Grimm." Chibi answered, her eyes darting left and right.

Louise's eyebrows shot up. Quickly drawing her wand she pointed it out to the forest. Beyond the shadows and the bushes they could hear growls and the snapping of twigs. They noises came from every direction, what were they, where were they coming from?

"Beowolves, this is not good. With not much room here, they have the upper hand." Drake said eyeing a glowing pair of red eye beyond the trees. "We have to get out of here, our best chance to survive this is to get then to an open plain and fight them."

"Fight them? I can't fight that well, plus they have us completely outnumbered!" Louise shivered, holding her want with both her hands she watched as the number of glowing red eyes kept increasing.

"Yes but you have to remember Louise, sometimes there is no strength in numbers. This way, run!" Drake yelled taking off down the road.

Louise and Chibi quickly followed suit staying right behind him. With roars of the creatures of Grimm following not far behind them, looking back Louise could see their black fur as well as their red eyes, white claws and masks. She was too scared to do anything but run; she'd never seen a monster such as these before.

"_Why were they here and where did they come from?" _she wondered. Looking ahead she could see a clearing beyond the trees, a smile of hope spread across her face. As they ran out of the woods, Louise cheerful expression vanished and was replaced with one of fear.

In the field before were dozens of boar like creatures, all of them with black fur, four glowing red eyes, white bone plates covering their bodies and large tusks.

"Oh no…" Chibi uttered coming to a standstill. "What the hell is happening, Grimm are popping up everywhere!"

"I know this is strange to say the least." Drake commented coming eye to eye with one of the Boarbatusk.

"Uh… guys, we've got other problems to worry about." Louise gulped pointing to the path behind them.

Throwing the swords to the ground Drake drew his own, attaching the blades to his gauntlets he set his weapons to pistol mode before activating his bodies aura causing him to glow a purple color along with his eyes.

Chibi grabbed her weapon and set it for lance mode, the sharp point extending from the rounded base, while holding her shield in front of her. The three of them stood back to back as the Grimm begun to circle them.

"Well this is a problem." Chibi whined watching the Boarbatusts carefully.

"Agreed, looks like you'll be getting in some combat training Louise." Drake smiled looking over to her. "Chibi and I will take the Boars, you get the beowolves Louise."

"Wait, I can't…" Louise called looking back at him, but it was too late. Her companions already charged off fighting the boars head on leaving her against a pack of vicious monsters.

**Authors notes:**

**Hey there fellas I hope you like cliff hangers because you got one. **

**Tune in next time to see more and as always don't forget to leave me a comment with any ideas or info I may have done incorrectly. Bye!**


End file.
